


Niebieskie

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Reverse Falls
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: Wszystko gniło.Psuło się.Znikało.Wszystko było niebieskie.





	Niebieskie

Wszystko gniło.

Jak przez mgłę pamiętał dzień, w którym przywołał demona. Kiedy to tajemniczy dziennik upadł na ziemię i odsłonił zaklęcie przywołujące. Kiedy on i jego siostra przestali być zwykłymi oszustami i stali się potworami. Szaleńcami igrającymi z ogniem. Paskudnie niebieskim ogniem.

— Ufam ci, Will — powiedział kiedyś i miał wrażenie, że te słowa naprawdę coś znaczą, że wśród tych wszystkich kłamców, w tym całym wyścigu po kolejne dzienniki, demon jest naprawdę godną zaufania istotą.

— J-ja tobie też — krótka odpowiedź i łagodny uśmiech, który miał coś znaczyć.

Teraz, gdy wszystko było niebieskie — jego dłonie, ubrania i leżące na podłodze ciało – mógł się jedynie śmiać z tamtych pustych słów i gestów.

Wszystko śmierdziało. Rozpadało się na jego oczach.

I to ma być demon? — Zaśmiał się gorzko, a lecące z oczu łzy zmieszały się z błękitnymi plamami na policzkach. W głowie wciąż szumiało, zrozpaczony głos wciąż i wciąż powtarzał jedno słowo. Zdrajca.

Śmiech przerodził się w histeryczny krzyk.

To wszystko mnie smuci wiesz, Will?

Pacyfika Southeast... wiedział, naprawdę zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że będą z nią problemy. Wiedział, że dziewczyna pokrzyżuje kilka ich planów. Nigdy jednak nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że ta mała, wredna Southeast będzie powodem zdrady Willa... że to dla niej on...

— Dipper — głos Mabel sprowadził go na ziemię.

— Czego?

— Puść go. I tak jest martwy — powiedziała i butem dotknęła ciała demona.

— Jeszcze nie — wymamrotał i przywarł mocniej do Willa. Zacisnął dłonie na jego koszuli i pozwolił na to, by kolejna porcja błękitu zalała jego dłonie.

Mabel skrzywiła się. Nie ukrywała swego obrzydzenia. 

Jej obcasy uderzyły kilka razy o podłogę.

Drzwi zaskrzypiały.

— Wujku, chyba go straciliśmy — oświadczyła, wcale nie mając na myśli Willa.


End file.
